


Cover Art: Ocean of Storms by Bounding-Heart

by Kiertorata



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-24 18:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiertorata/pseuds/Kiertorata
Summary: Cover art for the fantastic, 113k Drarry ficOcean of Stormsby Bounding-Heart.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2019





	Cover Art: Ocean of Storms by Bounding-Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bounding-Heart (Brief_and_Dreamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brief_and_Dreamy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ocean of Storms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370720) by [Bounding-Heart (Brief_and_Dreamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brief_and_Dreamy/pseuds/Bounding-Heart), [Brief_and_Dreamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brief_and_Dreamy/pseuds/Brief_and_Dreamy). 
  * Inspired by [Ocean of Storms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370720) by [Bounding-Heart (Brief_and_Dreamy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brief_and_Dreamy/pseuds/Bounding-Heart), [Brief_and_Dreamy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brief_and_Dreamy/pseuds/Brief_and_Dreamy). 



> Dear Bounding_Heart, I read Ocean of Storms as a result of doing a fandom stalk of you for this fest and I loved it so much! A squeeful comment from me will arrive as an addition to this gift. Hope you like this and feel free to use it and repost it as you like!

> Image Description: Draco and Harry kissing against a dark blue-grey background. Draco is holding onto Harry's tie. Their figures are outlines drawn in light blue and red, seen in double, creating an intense, slightly distorted effect. Above the image reads _Ocean of Storms - Bounding-Heart_ in large, light grey-blue sans-serif capital letters.


End file.
